Escape
Escape is the fifteenth and final level of the real-time strategy game, Halo Wars. Overview The remaining UNSC Spirit of Fire survivors have to open 6 interlocks to open the portal that the Spirit of Fire needs to go through to escape the Shield World before Sergeant Forge activates the FTL drive. There are forerunner symbols on each door. Serina discovers that doors marked with the same symbols must be opened after each other. Otherwise the door that is opened first will close. The forces, however only have 30 minutes to open the portal and yet have to deal with Covenant and Flood forces. With the help of the Spartans from Red Team, the Spirit of Fire successfully escapes the Shield World. Plot Sergeant Forge and Red Team are setting up the reactor to set into the Shield World's internal sun to destroy the planet, when they are attacked by a large force of Elites and the Arbiter Ripa 'Moramee. Red Team, easily defeats the massive Sangheili force, and Sergeant eventually kills the Arbiter by driving his combat knife through his throat and stabbing him with his own Energy Sword. The reactor, by then, is already overheated and will have to be set off manually. Jerome, the leader of Red Team, offers to set it off manually at the expense of his life, but Sergeant Forge takes the responsibility, quoting that the humans will need every Spartan possible. Meanwhile, the Spirit of Fire is trapped inside the Shield World. The ground forces eventually defeat massive forces of the Covenant, Flood, and Sentinels to open up a passage that will allow the Spirit to fly out. When the reactor is set off inside the sun, the gravitational forces pull the Spirit into it, but due to some careful maneuvering by Serina, the Spirit slingshots around the sun and out of the planet. The planet, the internal sun, and countless waves of Covenant, Flood, and Sentinels are destroyed from the resulting explosion. After two weeks of no Covenant or Flood, the majority of the Spirit's crew is put into cryo-pods, along with a protesting Professor Anders. When Captain Cutter walks by an open pod, revealed to be that of the late Sergeant Forge he closes it, sighs, then walks off, presumably into his own pod. After the credits, on Legendary, Serina's voice can be heard telling Cutter that "something has happened." Objectives Primary *Open the Portal Note that the interlocks which guard the portal must be released together in pairs, as indicated by the Forerunner glyphs near each interlock (when viewed from the same perspective relative to the center of the map, the glyphs of each interlock of the same pair will be identical). If the interlocks are released in any other order, it will be impossible to have all interlocks released at the same time. Optional *Kill 3 Scarabs Trivia *Like Halo: CE and Halo 3, the final mission in Halo Wars involves escaping an explosion designed to stop the antagonists. *There is a Mega Turret that seems to have been abandoned (much like the Scarab in Beachhead) near one of the Covenant Bases. It can help destroy the base if garrisoned. *Of all the last levels of Halo this one is propably the easiest by far. *This is the only level in campaign where you have access to all the UNSC leader powers. Sources